1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved geared feed pump particularly useful in conjunction with a fuel injection system of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One geared feed pump of the type with which this invention is concerned is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 19638332 A1. This geared feed pump has a housing in which a pump chamber is formed, in which chamber a rotationally driven pair of gear wheels meshing with one another is disposed, which gear wheels pump a pumping medium out of a suction chamber that communicates with a supply tank, along feed conduits, formed between the circumferential surface of the gear wheels and the circumferential walls of the pump chamber, into a pressure chamber. The geared feed pump furthermore has a drive shaft, which is connected in a rotationally engaged manner with one of the gear wheels via a coupling member disposed inside the housing in a coupling chamber. The coupling member has no lubrication and under some circumstances is therefore subject to severe wear.